Amelia Weizzer
Amelia Weizzer full name: Amelianne N. Weizzer blood type: A xtrng code: 0815 ( 32f _on hexadecimal digit ) Her life story was somewhat simillar on Lisa from Biohazard game series . But they having not same end. Story Amelia was the grandchild of a famous general in Azurhio City Military force and she was born to the married couple, Arnolde and Eldgandrea Weizzer in the excat time where the FIGAROES had occupied their hometown. She had also an older brother who never been mentioned by her parents due to their forgotting the past that affects their peaceful life, Amelia was born with a well grown wealthy family of once a famous bloodline of soldier-hearted men. And as the occupation of FIGAROES makes her famliy history are mysteriously disappeared and started to live like the rest, and when she was just 3. The FiGAROES are starting to hunt on her and pretending to be their bodyguards that much Arnolde disapproves it's because his first-born son had warned them to take good care of Amelia as he promised to his grandfather to make their family safe from evil hands right after he died. from Strategy to evade mode to STALKER mode At her very young age and after the warning of her big brother on thier parents. They persistently evaded the numerous offers from FIGAROES and travelled around the world searching for a home that makes them feel free from them until one day, Dr. Omega had appeared on their lives and introduced himself on them as a guide to have a safe but it ended into a mansion that was completely isolated from their old hometown and near to the 8 small towns under the Rocheworth Continent, then he make their lives safe for a while. She was kept locked and stick with her parents right after she had already noticed of what was happening on her life, then she started to get isolated and start studying all by herself in making herself safe for the ret of her life. Few years after. Amelia was completely alone on the mansion since Dr. Omega had given her parents a job on the underground laboratory the was located exactly down on the mansion, so she sets a bodyguard house by herself for in case she will hire a bodyguard for her and she travelled down on one of the small towns disguised as a boy to maintain her safety. And she wasted half of her money to a P226 pistol and a shotgun for defending herself from those stalkers. She struggled for so long to survive herself until one day. She found that the mansion is now completely changed, she immediately hides herself on a guardhouse for a year. End of her days After the FIGAROES had finally found the mansion, Amelia is still not hiring a bodyguard due to her fears on possible taken or kidnapping by them and some scientists are introduced on her right after the changes in the mansion and Deimythreos pretends to be a gentleman to her by giving her some stuff for another 2 years. Until her 9th birthday and the exact day of her final days on this world. As the scientist gives her a shot of a vodka and she get unconscious and she ended up laid on an experiment room, on the moment she awake the scientists salutes her and talked many things until one of them mentioned that her parent are died due to the exposed on toxic viruses and she started to cried. She started also to interrogated by the scientists in why they are searching for her and Deim interrupts them and he started to tell on her what was his true motives within her and starts to abuse her and experimented her for the creation of his new mutagen cells ( one of the lost items to create a persocon ). Death A couple of days after she was abused. She suddenly died and when all except for Dr. Marge called up her cousin who worked as a cop and they helped her escape and they brought her dead body on her house and started to investigated her corpse and the crime scene was started to investigated too. Her death had a great legacy on history in how she sacrifice herself to earn her sweet revenge on the future. Alternate Story - If A.M.S. wins Amelia's rape story had been altered in Alter-Fallen series. Deimythreos gives her a tranquilizing liquid in making her calm even she was abused everyday, then she ended up on Deimythreos's house and stayed for 2 years, then the AMS are investigating the case for 4 months until they finally found her and arrested the culprit. Amelia as an enemy Due to her victorious vengence over the evildoers who destroyed her life. She morphs and became the enemy to the ALLIANCE its because her will and their will are always in rival of which wills are trully good and safe. Legacy Due to her disappearance. She left a powers for making it a memetic legacy, from the ice-cold meteor that makes the entire people on planet frozen died to the last disaster the occured a thousnd years after the events G-Thanatos era. Still, her will resumes to move upon the future to make sure no one will mess her again. Amelia Mk76F [ archeon era ] The one of the Archeon force's inventions. This robot is the exact copy of Amelia right before she diedand since the wandering spirit of M. Hyenard has taken control of it, the new menace has begun by killing all allies of the Magrando [ there were the possibilities that she could help the protagonists to destroy the last evil forces. ]. The truth The only truth about Amelia's existence was unknown and the Project Weizzer has something on it and everything within in it... Shiroichigo, The living legacy of the once lost girl After her real body was nowhere to find, her clones became so popular for over seventeen million times in all generations... The only clone became the seperated existence and it was her(Shiroichigo). The conqueror of every last evildoers in Geno Figaro era until she faced a new menace and threat. Her own special servant rebels against her after possessing Forbidden Power's orb.